Mystery Mashing
Mystery Mashing is the first of two stories in ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' #95, by DC Comics. It was followed by the reprint, The Night of the Undead! Premise A real monster truck driver is taking out the other drivers. Synopsis The gang are excited to see some monster truck driving at the Coolsville Coliseum, although Shaggy is just glad they're not real monsters. The track announcer dully reports on the carnage and that he'll do an interview next. A moment later, a dragon-like monster truck, which can spit fire, comes onto the scene and totally crushes one of the monster trucks. This looks like a real monster driving what is called the Diesel Dragon. This has now become a mystery, so the gang do some investigating. The gang talk to the booth commentator, then the pit crew, with one of them scared off. Raylan, the track announcer, makes an idle comment on how the Dragon Driver is taking out those he deems unworthy. Next, the gang see Road Hogg, the mechanic, who believes the monster trucks have a life of their own and can be possessed. This is enough for Shaggy and Scooby to give up and go to the snack bar, while the others go back to the racetrack. While at the snack bar, Shaggy orders whatever he can on a value meal, before the monster inevitably turns up behind them. Shaggy and Scooby hide in the pit room, where they are almost crushed by the Diesel Dragon, which totals all the other monster trucks. There doesn't seem to be anyone left in the race, but Fred and the girls talk Shaggy and Scooby into being bait. The duo hit the track in the Shaggy Dog go-kart, which draws out the Diesel Dragon. The Shaggy Dog gets backed into a corner, but Shaggy and Scooby are saved by the monster truck-converted Mystery Machine. The Mystery Machine and Diesel Dragon go head to head, with the latter crashing into a sandpit. The Dragon Driver has fallen out and got stuck in a wet sandpit, losing his mask in the process to reveal Raylan, who explains how he wanted to be part of the races to create some much needed excitement to the same old boring races. Road Hogg then drags him off to the police. With the mystery solved and the day saved, Scooby goes back to go-karting, with the booth commentator applauding his victory over the speakers. Characters Main characters: * ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Road Hogg Villains: * Raylan * Dragon Driver Other characters: * Commentator * Drivers * Concession lady Locations * Coolsville ** Coolsville Coliseum Objects * Doughnut * Pineapple * Banana * Scooby Snacks Vehicles * Motor City Mauler * Mad Axle * Mass Confusion * Diesel Dragon * Shaggy Dog * The Mystery Machine * Police car Suspects Culprits Full credits The following credits try to match how they are displayed in the comic as much as possible: * Writer: Derek Fridolfs * Art: Scott Jeralds * Colorist: Silvana Brys * Letterer: Saida Temofonte * Cover: Fridolfs with Pamela Lovas * Editor: Harvey Richards Notes/trivia * The snack bar concession woman resembles Dottie from the DTV . Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby & Shaggy as drivers. * Scooby Snacks bribe: One box. * "Ruh-roh" count: 1. * "Zoinks" count: 0. * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 0. Coloring mistakes * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Either Road Hogg is secretly a policeman or the police officers just couldn't be bothered to leave their car. Quotes External links * Buy from DC Comics }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) stories